Technicalities
by Loopstagirl
Summary: Technically, he was still doing what his father had told him. Well, if he went with Gordon's reasoning anyway.


**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em!**

**Sam, I believe you set me a challenge albeit a while ago? Part of which had Virg and John the other way around to my normal, so Virg is older before people get confused.**

**Enjoy!**

John stood bolt upright with his hands clasped behind his back, staring at something over his father's head. It had been a long time since he had been summoned to the man's office, but he had had all afternoon to brace himself for the oncoming storm. He knew the school had already spoken to his grandmother, and knew the old lady was disappointed in him for landing in the sort of trouble Gordon normally managed. He hadn't mean any disrespect, and had even tried telling his teacher that, but apparently pointing out there had been a flaw in the math equation written across the board had not been the smartest thing the middle Tracy son could do.

Apart from his grandmother informing him that his father would want a word when he got home from work – indicating she had already spoken to the man about matters – John found the worst thing was when Scott and Virgil had got home. How they had found out, John had no idea, but the looks he received from his elder brothers made the situation a whole lot worse. He had tried to explain, tried to tell them that he had just been trying to be helpful, but when Scott had quietly asked what their father had always told them about being polite and respecting people, John knew they hadn't understood.

So here he was now, facing his father and once again facing that disappointed look he had been subjected to all afternoon.

"But…" John knew his argument would get him nowhere. He had been standing here for the last half an hour listening to how he was supposed to respect his teachers and if he had an issue, to talk to them in private rather than shouting it out in the middle of the class. As the lecture progressed, John knew he was getting closer and closer to tears. He wasn't used to being the one in trouble and had never understood why the others – namely Gordon – always looked so sombre after coming out of their father's office. Now, however, as he bit his lip and fought back tears, he knew perfectly well why even Scott looked sad.

"I thought I told you no buts?"

"It's not my fault, Dad!" The twelve year old bit his lip after his outburst, going back to studying something over his father's head. He wasn't sure he could look the man in the eye without breaking down. He knew that maybe he hadn't gone about things in the best manner, but there was no way he was about to apologise or even admit he was wrong when all he had been trying to do was help.

"It was your fault, John. You need to accept responsibility for your actions."

"Then they should learn how to teach. It was such a basic mistake, even a baby like Alan would have picked it up."

"John!"

"Why am I the one in trouble when they are the ones that got it wrong?! I didn't do anything!" John barely realised that he was raising his voice until he suddenly stopped, the whole office going deathly silent after his outburst. He swallowed nervously, finally looking his father in the eye and seeing the expression of anger lingering there. If he had been calming down, he certainly wasn't any longer.

"This attitude has got to stop, John." Jeff's voice was quiet and firm and John knew that he had crossed a line. "I hear you were rude back to your grandmother when she tried to get the full story? I won't have…"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I wasn't rude to Grandma. At least, I didn't mean to be."

"Did you just interrupt me, son?"

"You asked me a question! Don't ask if you don't want an answer."

"John Tracy!" John knew instantly that he hadn't just crossed the line this time. He had taken a running leap and bounded over it. His father was stretched thinly enough as it was and while John knew it wasn't fair for the man to take it out on them, he also saw it coming. Somehow, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to get away with it this time made his eyes sting with the injustice of it.

"It's not my fault they can't teach!"

"Enough! You need to show some respect to those around you, John. While you are under my roof, you will have no access to the internet until I say otherwise, understand?"

"But Dad…"

"If you need it for school work, we will arrange something with your grandmother to take you to the library. But not in the house, John; not until you apologise for your behaviour. Now, go and finish off your homework."

John scowled, scuffing his way from the room. It was so unfair! He couldn't believe he was the one being punished when all he had tried to do was make sure the equation was right. Deep down, he knew he had gone about it in the wrong way and snapping at his father had never had a good result, even when their mother had been alive. Sighing, John angrily scrubbed at the tears lingering in his eyes as he stormed up the stairs, having no idea his younger brother had been outside the office door for the whole thing. Gordon had overheard everything that their father had told his brother, and a small smile began to spread over his face. The others all thought of him as just being the young troublemaker, but Gordon knew he was far more than that. He was clever at getting what he wanted, and right now, he was planning a way for John to be able to get what he wanted.

X

John stayed up in his room for the rest of the evening. He had hoped it had just been idle threats that his father had been making, but when he tried to connect to the wireless, it was only to find that access had been denied. He knew that Virgil must have been called in to sort it out. His older brother was showing a key eye for the way things worked, contrasting with his artistic talents. To John's discomfort, his brother was as good at disconnecting the internet as he was at painting a picture. John knew he would have been able to connect things back up again if he only had time, but he didn't want to consider what the consequences of that would be should he be caught. His father would probably take his whole computer from him if he tried that.

Slumped on the bed, John growled angrily into the pillow. He was sure if it had been Scott or Virgil who had corrected their teacher, Jeff would be praising them for picking up on it. He refused to accept that this was fair in any way and he proceeded to tell his pillow that numerous times in a more agitated manner each time he opened his mouth. When there came a soft knock on his door, John ignored it. He would have ignored it for the rest of the evening if it hadn't been for Gordon's voice whispering through the door.

Jumping off the bed, John opened the door to find his brother on the other side.

"Thought you were supposed to be in bed?" Despite his words, John found he was opening his door wider to let his little brother into his room, checking the hallway to make sure the older two hadn't noticed anything before shutting it with a snap. Gordon simply grinned at him and bounded over –to John's disbelief – the window.

"Gordon, what are you doing? If Dad sees you in here… I'm in enough trouble as it is."

"Dad's across town with Scotty right now and Grandma is dozing downstairs. Don't worry, I didn't wake Al up, no one knows I'm here."

"And… why are you here?" John didn't move from his door, still not yet prepared to let go of his bad mood. But there was such an impish look on Gordon's face he found his interest caught as he wanted to know what it was his brother was up to.

"Actually, it's about you being in trouble with Dad…" Gordon unlatched the window, sticking his head out and glancing first of all up towards the sky and then down towards the ground. John flushed. He wasn't used to being the brother in trouble and didn't particularly like being reminded of it.

"He said you couldn't use the internet while you were under his roof, right?" John glumly nodded, not wanting to meet Gordon's eye. He hadn't realised his brother had overheard the whole thing and just felt his flush deepen. Gordon's face lit up in a beaming smile and before John could stop him, he had crossed the room and unplugged his big brother's laptop.

"So we get out from under his roof."

"What?"

"C'mon, Johnny, I know you've sat up here to watch the stars before…"

"You want me to sit on the roof?" Gordon cast the door an anxious look as John forgot to keep his voice lowered. Scott might be across town, but Virgil had the same big brother instincts.

"Yep. I reckon you're not technically breaking any of the rules because you aren't under Dad's roof and I know Virg only disconnected your room because I was badgering him the whole time. If we go along slightly until we are closer to Virgil's window, we should be able to pick up the signal and ta da."

John stared at his brother. His _younger_ brother, who had only been moaning that morning he was desperate for another growth spurt before he hit ten, had just come up with a plan like that. Feeling his bad mood ebb away despite himself, John wasn't sure whether he should be horrified at Gordon's deviousness or seriously impressed. There was such a hopeful look on Gordon's face that John found himself grinning.

"Go back to bed then."

"What? No way, I'm coming with you." Before John could say anything, Gordon had bounded (there was no other word to describe his movement) out of the window. John felt his heart somersault in his mouth as he hurried over himself. He wasn't so much worried about Gordon for he knew his brother was sure footed. But he wasn't sure how much that faith went considering Gordon still had his laptop under his arm. John knew he had no choice but to go after him now.

Hitching himself onto the edge of the window and then swinging his legs out, John felt carefully for his footing before letting go. Gordon was right; he had been up here several times over the years. Glancing along the roof, John bit his lip with the ease that Gordon was moving. He wanted to call to him to be careful with the laptop, but Gordon was getting too close to Virgil's window now; he couldn't risk their big brother hearing them. Virgil might not have been as strict as Scott had been known to be, but John wasn't sure he would let them stay out here.

As he finally came up to Gordon and practically yanked the laptop off him again, John felt a thrill shoot him. He was always the good son, the one who never got into trouble. And in one day he had been punished and broken said punishment. Gordon leant against his side, watching as John lifted the lid on the machine. He seemed to know what his big brother was thinking as he yawned.

"Not really breaking the rules, just bending them." Whether the younger boy noticed how much he was leaning on his brother, John had no idea. The only thing he could focus on was the rush of relief that shot through him as his machine connected to the internet via Virgil's window.

Everything was right with the world again.

X

John had to admit he completely lost track of time. It was so peaceful up here. Gordon had fallen quiet after about half an hour, and John didn't know whether to be terrified or touched that Gordon had felt secure enough against him to be able to doze off while sitting on the roof. John knew he would have to wake his brother up when it was time to go in, but after making sure the boy wouldn't slip, he let his brother sleep.

It was only when the warning light came on the battery on the laptop did John realise he was going to have to move. The trouble was, he had Gordon leaning against one arm and the laptop balancing in the other. Moving either arm would result in something falling, and while John didn't want to let go of his laptop, he knew letting his little brother fall was not an option either. Awkwardly shifting as much as he could, John knew there was only one solution left open to him. Using his elbow, he rapped it sharply on Virgil's window.

It took a few attempts before his brother opened it, and the look on Virgil's face was not one that John was going to forget any time soon. His big brother didn't look as if he wanted to be horrified or impressed. After a moment of silent gaping, Virgil rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess; you're not technically under his roof anymore?" John grinned, knowing in that one sentence Virgil wasn't about to tell on him.

"Gordy's asleep, can you help us in?"

"Gordon's out there with you?" Virgil's impressed look quickly morphed into disbelief and John winced. He should have known admitting he allowed his little brother into a potentially dangerous situation was not going to sit well with Virgil.

"He didn't give me much choice but I'm doing a balancing act here. Please, Virg." John knew he was sounding desperate as he pleaded with his brother, but even as Virgil deliberated, the front door could be heard opening. Scott and their father were home. That was enough to make up Virgil's mind for him. John knew he might disapprove, but he would deal with it himself rather than letting Scott find out.

"Give me the laptop."

"I…"

"John!" John had been hoping that Virgil would just find a way to somehow take Gordon, but he knew that wasn't an option. With a sigh, he handed it over and blinked as Virgil simply disappeared.

"Virg! Virgil, come back here!"

"Relax will you?" It was only because he realised at the last moment jumping when sitting on a roof with a sleeping brother leaning on him was not a good idea that John simply swivelled his head. Virgil's voice was no longer coming from his own room, but from Scott's. He was closer to Gordon this time and with his hands now free, John was able to shake his little brother awake. Gordon blinked sleepily, looking up at John without seeming to realise where he was. John gave him a soft nudge towards Scott's window and Virgil reached out, hooking his hands under Gordon's shoulders and pulling him in through the window. John felt a sigh of relief leave him as he realised his brother was back on solid ground and he hadn't allowed any harm to befall him.

"Now you." There was no arguing when Virgil used that tone of voice, and John knew he had to come in. He just moved himself towards the window when another voice sounded from the doorway.

"What are you two doing in here?" John gasped, realising that Scott had come straight up to his room. Virgil caught his eye before he disappeared inside and John winced as he heard his brother trying to come up for an excuse as to what they were doing. Gordon was clearly more awake than they had given him credit for and simply burst into tears.

As soon as he heard Gordon spluttering he had a bad dream and wanted Scott to help him, only to find his biggest brother had gone out, John began edging back towards his own room. He knew the pair of them would be able to keep Scott distracted for a reasonable time while he went straight into big brother mode to calm Gordon down.

Just as he drew level with the window, John couldn't help but glance in. Gordon had managed to get Scott sitting on his bed, facing the door rather than the window as his brother hugged him. Grinning at John over Scott's shoulder, the redhead looked proud of himself even as Virgil followed his eye line.

"Go!" The older brother mouthed, looking positively alarmed that John wasn't moving as fast as possible. Virgil might have been helping to cover for them, but John knew it was now out of self-preservation more than anything else. Scott wouldn't be happy they had been out there and Virgil hadn't instantly got them in again.

Scurrying along as fast as he could, John managed to almost fall through his window just as he heard footsteps coming along to his own door. Diving into bed, John yanked the covers up to his chin, hiding the fact he was dressed, and quickly feigned sleep as his father opened the door. Jeff moved across the room and John nearly gave up the pretence as he felt the man tuck him in more securely, brushing his hand through John's hair in a fatherly fashion before turning and leaving again.

Realising he was comfortable, John didn't want to get out of bed in order to get changed. Instead, he let the tension drain from his body and found that he was falling asleep for real. When his door opened again only ten minutes later, John was almost asleep.

He just about managed to crack his eyes open in order to see Virgil stealing into his room and putting the laptop back on the desk, plugging it in as he did so.

"Best big brother," John mumbled sleepily and Virgil chuckled.

"Don't let Scott hear you say that. Go to sleep now, you little rebel." Virgil left just as quietly as he had come and John decided he had had enough rule breaking for one day. It was indeed time to sleep, for he had no idea being a rebel could be so tiring. Doing as he was told, John let his eyes shut again and fell fast asleep.


End file.
